Old Friends
by Ranma- Chaos Theory
Summary: Ranma helps the senshi battle some demons and meets an old friend from before he went to China.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these characters, so take pity on this poor writer (I'm a writer, right?), so blah, blah, blah the rest of what's suppose to go here. I'm not sure, so read and review; flames will be ignored, helpful criticism will be appreciated.**

**Old Friends - Chapter 1**

It had been a nice sunny day, the sun was setting and Ranma was flying again on air akane headed to Jubaan. "I swear I don't know what her problem is. How we can get married if everything that I say and do, she blows up about. There's just no trust with her. I don't think that I can take much more." Ranma solemnly reflected.

As he began his descent, Ranma noticed a battle taking place right below him in a clearing in a small park by some high school. It looked like some big, red, ugly, scaly demons fighting against some school girls. 'That can't be right, I wonder if those girls are the sailor senshi that I've heard about from the news reports. Ok maybe I thought it was pretty hilarious at that time about them saving the world dressed like cheerleaders, but if they've been saving people this entire time. Damn, I need to get my ass moving and help them out. Hmmm... Ok first things first, I need to help rescue those people that's being held captive.'

Meanwhile …

Mercury laid out her battle plan "Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Neptune we need to free those people away from the youma. Saturn keep healing those people that we have already freed. Moon and Uranus distract those youma, so the others can free the captives,"

Adjusting himself in midair, Ranma dived towards the nearest demon slicing thru its arm, the demon dropped its precious life giving cargo, a woman; rebounding off the ground Ranma caught her and set her down next Saturn to be healed.

'There are three people left that need to be rescued, two of them are being held hostage by a couple of those demons. If I do a death from above on that demon in the back, I can grab that couple and be on my way out without the one in the front even being aware. Then I can worry about rescuing that last person.'

Grabbing the couple and leaping to safety, Ranma reflected how easy that was, 'Well that went pretty clean, that fire girl got a lucky shot in and took out both of those demons.' "Here's two more people that need to be healed" Ranma told Saturn.

Neptune noticed the guy that had been helping them rescue people, he just dropped off that couple by Saturn 'he looks soo familiar ... I know him ... could it be?' "Ranma?"

A quick glance over to Neptune, Ranma winked at her before turning his attention back to the battle. 'It looks like they were able to rescue that last person and extinguish that demon, now we just have that last big demon to take care. He seems pretty fast and armored too, he's just dancing around their attacks. Hmmm … maybe I could set him up for a Hiryu Shoten Ha.'

Neptune couldn't believe her luck, after so many years, 'It is Ranma, I've found him at last'

"Hey demon, here demon, follow me" Ranma yelled as he dance around the demon. Swiping to the left, swiping up, swiping down the demon just couldn't hit Ranma. Pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue 'come on big, dumb, and ugly let that rage loose, only a few more steps'.

"Aaarrrrggg" the youma screamed in anger, slicing through the air a lot faster than he was before with his claws. The youma clipped Ranma and sent him flying. Sailor Moon had launched her healing moon escalation attack at the youma, destroying it to dust, while it was distracted with Ranma.

Flying back from the smack, Ranma smashed into a tree and fell to ground. At that point the tree couldn't take any more damage and fell over on top Ranma.

"Oh god Ranma" Neptune screamed and ran over to help him. "help me get this tree off of him", She called to fellow scouts.

As the other scouts rushed over, 'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead' Neptune shouted. "Come on Ladies push … Push … PUSH!"

The big heavy tree rolled off of Ranma with a bit of effort and some senshi strength.

Neptune started barking out orders, "Saturn start healing him, Mercury what's his condition? Anything broken?"

Uranus just looked at her lover, completely shocked at her reaction, 'who in the fuck is this guy? Yeah he was helping us, but it seems like he's more than that to her.' "What the fuck!" she screamed.

"Ummm well there's nothing to heal." Saturn stated

"Yeah he doesn't have any broken bones or anything, he just got knocked out, this is strange, I've never seen anyone take so little damage. Although, the mercury computer shows that he's had intense training for many years, I still don't understand how he was able to do some of the things that he did and apparently he has some sort of magical curse. Hmmm …" letting the mercury computer finish it scans, Mercury began to wonder what kind of person this was to go through fighting all those youma without using any kind of magic and come out of the battle without hardly any damage.

'Dammit not him, not now, we've got to get out of here before he wakes up' "Girls we need to go, Now, leave him and move out" Pluto ordered.

"Oh man, feels like Ryoga ran me over" Ranma groused. Pushing himself up into a sitting position.

'Shit' "girls right now let's go" Pluto began pulling Neptune away.

Throwing Pluto's hands off of her, Neptune looked at Pluto like she had grown a second head. "I have just found him again, I am NOT going to let him leave without …"

"Michiru, is that you? It's been like forever since I last saw you, those demons didn't hurt you did they?" Ranma asked trying to shake the cobwebs from his head.

'Shit, Shit, SHIT! He's able to see through our disguise fields, this is so not good.' This day was turning to utter crap for Pluto, first her coffee maker stopped working, then the time gates didn't show those youma popping up, and finally Ranma fucking Saotome had just landed in their laps.

"No, I'm fine Ranma" Michiru responded.

"That's good and why are you dressed like a perverts wet dream?" looking around the group "or for that matter, why are you all dressed like that? Michiru, you're not working the street corners, are you?"

Senshi looked at each other for a moment "No! no no no".

Michiru just giggled "It's nothing like that Ranma"

"We are the pretty sailor senshi, who fight for love and justice" Moon stated

"Girls, WE need to go NOW! The police and emergency services are coming and we can NOT be here" Pluto demanded.

"Come on Ranma, we've got to catch up with each other, I'm not letting you disappear like last time." Michiru stated 'Especially, since I never got to thank you properly for saving me.'

"Hey that was pop's fault, he dragged me off another training ground … well China, but we've been doing that for years and the few friends that I made, had to be left behind." Ranma soberingly explained.

"Bring him along if you must, but let's go, please" Pluto pleaded.

They all started roof hopping away to an out of the way park at the edge of town, in a secluded grove, they decided this was a good place to stop and deal with Ranma. (At least that's what Haruka thought)

Haruka had enough of this friend, someone to come along and get in between her and Michiru; it was past time to cut away this parasite. "ok I've had enough of this shit, some guy from my girlfriend's past just pops up and destroys some youma, saves several people from being killed, can see through our disguise fields, and has some sort of 'magical curse' this sounds like something the dark kingdom might try, just to trick us again and break apart our team. Well I'm not going to let this crap continue on." Haruka deduced. "Space Sword!" she yelled while thrusting at Ranma.

"Well can't say I didn't see this coming, usually its some girl trying to marry to me or trying to kill me and then marry me. I guess that I can add magical warrior girls to the list." Ranma spouted off as he dodged, twisted, and ducked Haruka's sword swipes.

"I sure as hell don't want to marry you, asshole; I'm a lesbian" Haruka shouted as she brought her sword down in a slice and then used it to spin her body around to try kicking Ranma with a combo. Unfortunately, all she hit was air; her patience and control were barely hanging on, not that she's use to having either to begin with. "World Shaking", She launched a powerful magical blast at Ranma thinking that she could overpower him with a big attack.

Ranma just lightly jumped to the side of the blast, he charged forward closing the distance between the two, dodging her sword swings he retorted back, "yeah that's what the last two said and in the end, guess what, they still wanted me" (especially after they found out about the curse, geez) as Ranma flipped over Haruka's head, he noticed her magical armor and how it tied directly into her ki. 'Well well, this little girl thinks that she can plow thru this fight with a lot of power and that magical armor is just begging to be played with.' Sliding his finger down with light traces of ki added, he changed Haruka's senshi outfit to all pink with sparkles. 'Hmmm, this looks like fun, what else can I do'

The other senshi looked on in shock "holy shit he can change those outfits" "hahaha" "I always wondered what she looked like in pink" "yeah pink is not her color" "damn, I wanna marry him, the sex would be amazing" "Fuck! now I'm horny; HEY, I wanted to do that with him Jupiter" "Oh Haruka" "Oh fuck! This is bad, this is so fucking bad"

Ducking under a wild swing, Ranma traces a finger up along her arm enacting another change in Haruka's senshi outfit "isn't that arm of yours feeling pretty heavy?" Ranma asked Haruka as iron bows started forming along her arm.

Haruka's arm fell to the ground dragging the rest of her body with it, "what the hell did you do to me?" she could barely lift her arm up

Ranma came up to Haruka and lifted up her arm like it was nothing, "what you're having trouble with this little arm? You didn't like the decorations that I added to your armor?" he teased. He slid his finger back along her arm and the iron bows dissolved. His hand moved to the center of her back, his fingers spread out; he twisted them in a circle and gave her a little push. "Hmmm … let's see if this is more interesting"

"W-W-What did you do?" Haruka asked, when all of a sudden her senshi uniform disappeared, leaving her completely naked. "Holy shit, what happened to my …" her civilian clothes just blinked into existence. "You fucking asshole, you just turn off my senshi powers and you're treating all of this like it's a fucking game! Uranus Planet Power, Make up!" A flood of power raced through her body as she became Sailor Uranus once again.

Charging at Ranma in barely controlled rage, Uranus threw a couple World Shaking attacks at Ranma, which he deflected up into the air. Uranus decided that magic wasn't going to cut it with this guy and went back to her sword as she closed the distance between them. Wildly swinging her sword, she desperately tried to cut him in half or if she got lucky, she'd cut his dick off and make herself feel a whole better. "Hold still you little shit".

"Yeah, that's just what I'm going to do" Ranma said as he rolled his eyes. "Let's see how good you are without that big bad sword" twisting to the side slightly as Haruka over-extended a thrust; Ranma grabbed and disarmed her in one quick move. With her sword in hand, Ranma marveled at its balance, "nice" as he held the sword, it started to dissipate "interesting, but let's see what happens when I do this" Ranma started pumping his ki into the sword and it began reforming and changing shape.

The senshi just looked at what Ranma did in complete shock, not only was able to disarm Haruka, but he was able to take her sword and reform it for himself; not to mention, it looked way cooler than Haruka's sword did. Could he do that with any of their weapons? Could anyone do that? Could the dark kingdom take their weapons and use those weapons against them? It was a very chilling thought to say the least.

Ranma closely examined his new sword, it was cloaked in a light blue pulsating energy, it had a long slim blade with a jeweled symbol for chaos embedded in the middle while the handle was smooth as silk with a sleek liquid metal look. Ranma tested out its weight and balance; all of a sudden, he got an interesting idea that popped in his head, looking at a tree about 200 yards away from anyone, he threw the sword at it, burying the sword to the hilt.

Eyes wide open at his accuracy, did nothing to keep their jaws from hitting the ground at what happened next.

BOOOOMMM, the tree exploded and was engulfed in a massive fireball.

"That would have been nice to use on Saffron, probably would have made it easier to beat him and not kill him, oh well it's not worth it to change the past again" Ranma said dejectedly and then he just smirked. "Ready to continue this or what?"

Shock fading from Haruka, she steeled herself and ran to jump back into the fight. 'I know martial arts and I know i can kick his ass'

Of course there weren't many that would place that bet, maybe akane might, but lately she had been hoping that Ranma would lose his fights, why, was something he couldn't begin fathom at the moment.

Pluto knew Ranma was trouble, he had a chaos signature that she couldn't track, which made him unpredictable and she couldn't have that, she did her best to keep him roped to Nerima, but the longer she tried to keep him there, the more chaotic that events were getting; not to mention, more and more massive each and every day. She had heard that name Saffron before, if she could remember correctly, he was supposed to become the Dark Kingdom's new right hand six months ago; but now she can hardly remember anything about him and how he was supposed to have killed seven of the senshi, with a worried look she teleported to the time gates to get information and fast before everything blew up in her face.

Haruka kept trying hit Ranma with all her might, but he was ducking, bobbing, weaving, and jumping over all of her punches and kicks while he poked her in various places. "I know a tomboy with a lot more anger issues then you who can put up a better fight than you're giving me. Geez you're making me want to fall asleep here."

"Arrrggg" Screaming out in rage, Haruka launched herself at Ranma, almost getting her hands on him for the first time since the fight began. She landed, turned around, and created another sword.

"This again, really?" as Ranma dodged her latest attack. He ducked and twisted around a wide swing, he slid inside of her guard and grabbed ahold of her wrist and took her sword away, reforming it as his own again. He then picked up Haruka around her waist with his other arm and carried her over to a nearby rock. At that point, he sat down and put her over his knees and began spanking her butt with the sword. "Your mother should have really taught you not to play with swords that you don't know how to use properly, little girl!" he stopped a moment to let those spankings settle in.

Haruka was mortified speechless as well as the other senshi were. She didn't know what happened, one moment she was fighting or well trying to, the next she was being spanked like a little child. It almost brought tears to her eyes … almost.

"This next smack is going to hurt, even if with your magical skirt armor on" Ranma whispered. as Haruka tensed up "by the way, I just deactivated your armor" Haruka's eyes just widened as the sword came down upon her ass.

**SMACK**

Ranma let all the energy in the sword disperse right in to her ass, she wasn't going to be sitting right for quite some time.

The senshi clenched their butts tight as they heard that smack, each of them secretly glad that they hadn't flown off the handle and needed to be disciplined.

"OWIE Owie owie owie" Haruka cried as tears coursed down her face.

Ranma put his hand on her head and in a soft stern voice he said "Calm yourself and settle down, you're going to kneel right here next to me and if you can behave for the next few minutes while I talk with your friends, I promise that I will make it feel better." as he gave her a small gentle smile.

Haruka got off of his lap and kneeled down next to him very quietly as tears continued to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that, but when someone plays with dangerous weapons especially around where others can get hurt, I have to put a stop to it." Pointing out all the sword damage to the surrounding area.

"Now Michiru, I see that you have a new gig, please tell me that you still play the violin? Those night time lullabies always gave me the best night's sleep, I've missed hearing them since I had to leave with pops. I can't begin to tell you how much I needed to hear your amazing music, especially after China".

Michiru came running up and her friend a great big hug, "I've missed you so much as well and yes I still play the violin" she whispered. "Why don't we go back to our place, so that we can talk PRIVATELY and catch up" she said loudly enough so that the other senshi got the message. With some grumbling they got the point and headed back to the shrine (aka their secret meeting place) for some tasty snacks and gossip about today's latest events.

"Well Michiru, do think that she has behaved long enough? Should I make her feel better?" Ranma asked

"Hmmm I don't know … I guess she has behaved long enough, go ahead." Michiru teased.

"Ok get up here on my lap" Ranma patted his lap as he sat down on the rock again, Haruka got up and bent over Ranma's knee.

Ranma gathered warm ki in his hand and began pushing it into Haruka's very sore bottom.

"Doesn't that feel better? It's going to take a bit to fully heal you and maybe even keep that bruise from forming, so just relax"

"Oooo that does feel good."

Ranma kept rubbing Haruka's butt adding more warm ki as he went, all of sudden Haruka started moaning "mmmmm that feels sooo good, oh yeah more, oh god that feels amazing, yes oh god, Yes mmmm YES!" Haruka shuttered and then whispered "Michiru, why can't you do it like that?" then she promptly passed out.

Michiru just looked on slightly embarrassed shaking her head.

Ranma just looked at Michiru "Is she normally like this?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Michiru stated "yeah this is pretty normal for her, lets take her back home and then we can talk".

"Ok lead the way."Ranma trudged along carrying Haruka, who had a big, sloppy grin.

After a short trip through the park and down the block, the trio arrived at the outers house, laying Haruka on the couch, Ranma sat at the table while Michiru made some tea.

"It's been a few years, hasn't it Ranma? Since we were both 13; you and your father were headed to china and you guys were camping out in that park near where I used to live, you both were gathering supplies for the trip, right?" Michiru recalled

"Yeah, although we left a week earlier than what was planned, thanks to pop's activities." Ranma admitted quietly.

"That's right I didn't get to thank you properly for saving me" Michiru exclaimed, 'which I still intend to do, after Haruka and I have a nice long talk."

"You don't have to thank me, Michiru." embarrassed because these are things that he does on daily basis, Ranma just blushed.

Michiru wasn't going to take no for an answer, she had been thinking about this for years. "But I want to Ranma, I really do, you saved me for being raped and I really want to show you how grateful I am, but first let's catch up and you me tell what happened when you went to China."

Sighing Ranma muttered "ok, it started …"

"OW my butt" Haruka jumped up screaming; "whew, that must have been a nightmare, although that dream ended pretty good and exciting" Haruka said shaking her head. Looking up and noticing their guest for the first time "hey what he doing here …" 'oh god that wasn't a dream'.

"No Haruka that wasn't a dream, why don't you come sit down and have some tea while we listen to Ranma's story". Michiru patted a chair right next to her at the table.

"Well as you know we were swimming to China …" Ranma started off.

"You swam to China! That's pretty fucking far, there's no way" Haruka exclaimed in disbelief.

"Haruka! Knock that off" Michiru chided.

Chuckling, Ranma began to explain "Michiru, you know what pops was like; swimming to China was a breeze compared to some of his other training ideas".

"Oh yeah, what was it that he had you doing when you were camping near where I used to live, it was something to do with that lake in the park hmmm … yeah! He had swimming back and forth 150 times a day, right? Oh wait your backpack; you had to swim with your backpack filled with rocks."

"Yup, pops is a stupid, lazy bastard, but he sure as hell knows how to train someone in martial arts."

Haruka was just speechless, 'how is that possible, I would have drowned'

"Michiru, do you remember when he had you help out with dinner training, man, he had me thinking that if I didn't protect your food that you wouldn't get any." Ranma chuckled thinking back to those days before China.

"What!" Haruka exclaimed

"Well he asked me to play along, to help you get faster, since I had already eaten at home and I saw what your swim training entailed, I figured it wasn't so bad." Michiru stuck her tongue out at Ranma.

"Yeah, yeah fun times and all that" Ranma stuck his tongue right back at her. "Anyway getting back to the story, we swam across to China and hit several training grounds over there, it was going pretty good until we got to this one training ground, a cursed training ground, Jusenkyo, if there was ever a time for either pops or myself to need to read or speak Chinese it was then. We got cursed and then we came across this amazon village, where pops started filling up from this table full of food …"

"What! You got cursed!" they shouted in stereo.

"Well yeah, I've had it for a few years now, it's more or less a big pain in the ass. Pops turns into a Panda and I turn into a girl." Ranma explained like it wasn't a big deal.

"But, but, you don't look like a girl and you sure don't feel like one" Haruka grabbed and squeezed where boobs are supposed to be; her hands started moving south to test out the other area that defines a woman well at least in Haruka's opinion it did.

"Haruka! Knock that off and stop feeling up Ranma" as Michiru smacked Haruka upside her head with a book from the table.

"It's a water based curse, cold water = cursed body and hot water = normal body; whatever drown there hundreds of years ago … blah, blah, blah."

"Show me, Show me, show me" Haruka chanted "Show me, show me, show me"

"Haruka, really!? Don't be so pushy" Michiru childed, but she secretly just as eager to see this curse.

"Show me, show me, show me pleeeeaaassee" Haruka got down on her knees, all wide-eyed and hands begging.

After a cold water transformation …

"Oh my god, you're sooo hot, have you done any modeling? Will you model lingerie for me? Do you keep yourself shaved bare? can I be your sex slave? Will you spank me again? I can be a very naughty girl for you, Ranma-sama." Haruka questioned as she started to feel Ranma up again.

"I'm sorry Ranma, go ahead and change back, then we'll finish your story" as Michiru dragged Haruka back to the couch smacking her along the way. "I can't believe you're embarrassing me like that" she whispered. 'Dammit Haruka, I wanted to feel him up. Easy girl easy, he seemed a bit skittish to Haruka's actions, a patient gentle hand is what's needed, at least that's what mother use to say … Oh god, Ranma is very hot as a guy and as a girl, he's a wet dream come true and when he turned into a girl I almost came, daammn. Whoa breathe.' taking a moment for herself to calm down.

One hot water transformation later ...

"Well after we met the amazons, it's been an almost nonstop whirlwind adventure …" A lengthy discussion followed with some laughs, some horror, some shocks, and many, many disbeliefs. "6 months ago was the failed wedding and everything went crazy, the fiancées came out of the woodwork blowing up the place and then looked surprised that I got angry at them for interrupting my wedding. About two months later, everything and I mean everything went back to nor… well status quo, nothing has been normal since Jusenkyo." Ranma said looking down and sighing.

Michiru got up from the couch and went over to Ranma and just gave him a big hug, holding him tight, "its ok Ranma, we're your friends and we are here to help you, I mean that." she whispered 'we might want to feel you up and do other wonderfully fun things to you, but I'm not saying to you just yet.'

"Thanks michiru, I really appreciate that." Ranma said as he returned the hug "So even after all the adventures that we have been through, even after I killed someone to save her, and I even told her that I loved her, she still doesn't trust me. I've tried talking to her about what I did to Saffron, but she gets a scared look on her face and makes an excuse to leave. I just don't know how much longer I can live in this situation."

'Granted we are reincarnated magical warrior girls, but some of those things were just so unbelievable. Then again everything that I've seen so far today …' Michiru mused.

"How many fiancées do you have, Ranma?" Haruka was practically jumping up and down "Sounds like an amazing harem, I could have sex with several of them every night and never get bored." Grinning as she went further and further into her fantasy.

"You're more than welcome to them, Haruka; it's just that, I think they really want a guy for one and for another they're violently jealous. If I even considered sex with any of them I'd wind up dead before I could even blink. Finding an honorable solution to this mess is something that I've spent many many nights trying to figure out." Ranma grinned as he took a bit of wind out of Haruka's sails

"So you haven't had sex yet? geez, that sucks." Haruka griped about Ranma's situation or lack of it.

"I haven't had time to even consider it, Haruka" Ranma shot back at her.

"Well how about right now, I'm willing to pop that cherry" Haruka said quite casually with a smirk.

Ranma just looked at Haruka with a half lidded stare, then a thought popped in his head, "Sure Haruka, let's go right now, right there on the couch, right in front of Michiru. Hell, she could help hold you down while I position myself ever so slightly." he said dripping with sarcasm.

Excited and very turned on as she started unbuttoning her shirt, Haruka got a funny look on her face as she contemplated what Ranma had said, "positioned?"

Ranma took his thumb and forefinger and put them together to form a circle while his other forefinger was thrusted inside of the circle. Smiling he waited for her to connect the dots.

As it clicked, the color drained from her face, "but, but, I thought" Haruka sputtered

"That my first time would be in my cursed girl body; even though, I was born a boy and spent most of my life as a guy. Hmmm no thanks" Ranma explained.

Michiru just laughed out loud "HAHAHA, after the past few years of his life that we just listened to, how could you think otherwise. I'd be happy to help Ranma out with that, if he wasn't stuck in such an honor bound nightmare."

"Look, I'd love to find out about sex and all its glorious escapades, all the ins and outs that come with it, but with my main fiancée, Akane, who thinks every little thing that I do is perverted and that I should be punished for it until I'm 6ft under. She even has it in her head that I'm always cheating on her, even though all my other fiancées just want to have sex, so that they could trap me into marriage." Ranma showed

"That's crazy, Ranma! I promise you that I'll help you find a way to sort out this mess. Maybe we could get the rest of the scouts to help figure this out." Michiru mused.

"HAH, that's a joke, you better watch him around Venus and Jupiter, they'll eat him alive … well fuck his brains out or at least try to. Mercury, she could help you out, she the brains of our ragtag outfit. Pluto ... hard to say, she's always has other angles that's she working, super mysterious. In fact, if I didn't know any better, the way that your life has been one bad misunderstanding after another; it seems like something Setsuna would setup, just so that life follows her script …"

"DEAD SCREAM" Sailor Pluto launched her little pink ball of death at Haruka as she blinked in extension.

"Oh crap" Haruka felt that this day was nothing but a rollercoaster and this was definitely an uphill climb at the moment.

"Not! Another! Word! … Ha ru ka" Setsuna stuttered out as her dead scream was stopped an inch from Haruka's face.

Frozen in place, a look of horror etched on her face, Haruka could only hear the thumping of her heart and the sizzle of energy coming from the Dead Scream.

"Now I really dont like it when others attack my friends" Ranma glared at Setsuna, "now what should i do with this little ball of joy" he asked as he held the dead scream right in between his ki claws as they extended from his fingers. "Should I enhance this like I did the sword?"

"Ranma stop! please, let's not take this any further." Michiru pleaded before turning her guns on her sometimes housemate. "Setsuna knock this shit off, you are up to something, so spill it now!"

Ranma sheepishly looked at Michiru, he nodded his head as he began gently dissipating Setsuna's dead scream into a mini fireworks display.

Glaring at Ranma for turning her deadly attack into an obscene entertainment freak show, Pluto admitted, "Ok, fine it's not like he's a big bad evil monster, although certain actions recently performed might say otherwise." Setsuna quipped.

"Hey look, I was just sailing through the air when I saw some people that needed some help, after that I was attacked by a little girl trying to wear big girl panties." Ranma stated defending himself.

"Hey I'm not some little child." Haruka retorted

The three of them answered back, "Yes you are" "you act like one, quite a bit" "Do you need another spanking, little girl?"

"Maybe, if you rub me like before. I could be your naughty little girl" Haruka said very quietly wiping some drool from the side of her mouth. She had been fantasizing about crawling up onto Ranma's lap again for the past few minutes.

Somewhat shocked Ranma responded, "Whoa, haven't had girls come up to me with that type of request before."

"..." Michiru was speechless and just stared at her girlfriend, lover, who knows at this point, "I never knew that you liked that, Haruka"

"I didn't either Michiru, but I can't stop thinking about it" Haruka admitted "you must do that to me again, Ranma. Please, oh please, oh pretty please. I'm even curious about doing things, naughty things with your male half and that's saying a lot coming from me."

"..." now it was Ranma's turn to be speechless "I-I-I don't know" he looked to Michiru for an answer, help, or to just jump in.

Michiru was having problems of her own at the moment, she was at a loss; Haruka and her hadn't really talked about their likes, their fantasies, and their fetishes since becoming a couple. Yeah they've had sex; but nothing deep or meaningful as of yet. She had planned on talking to Haruka about how she was going thank Ranma for saving her from being raped, but everything kind of just blew up so fast, she didn't know how to proceed.

'Ok first things first, help Ranma his problems, then maybe we could take it from there. Maybe a nice hot shower together, soaping each other up, my hands all over that rock hard body of his, mmmmmmm. Whoa girl, gotta pull it back some and keep it cool' Michiru fantasized. "That's enough distractions; let's get back on track with Setsuna and what she's been doing behind the scenes. Then we can make dinner and I can catch you up on what's been happening with us."

"Hey look, what I've done is for the greater good of Crystal Tokyo and Ranma has been in the way 99.3% of Crystal Tokyo's creation. So I found a way to keep him in Nemira and his wife will make it so that he is not a problem to our goals. Plus he has also killed a god and in 60% of the possible of futures, he will kill again whether it's Moon, Haruka, or a few of the other senshi. He's too dangerous to keep around." Realizing how pointless it was to keep the charade going, Setsuna explained what the most likely possibility of the future was. With Ranma coming in contact with Michiru there were still millions of possible outcomes, both good and bad.

"Hey you can't blame me for things that haven't even happened yet; while it's true that I did killed Saffron, I had to do it to save my fiancée, but he was reborn, you know because he's a phoenix. You don't have to make sound like I'm some sort of cold blooded killer. I get enough of that shit from the amazons and they celebrate their warriors killing people." Ranma sighed letting the weight of Saffron's death drag him down into a deep depression.

"Knock that shit off, Setsuna! You don't even know what's going to happen anymore; you said there are millions of possibilities that can occur, I bet you didn't even know about those youma this morning, did you?" Haruka jumped to Ranma's aid.

"I- um, well … ok yes I couldn't see those youma attacking and anything is possible, I guess, but you plan for the worst and hope for the best. The worst case scenario is what I'm trying to prevent and that means keeping him in Nerima … where his wife will eventually kill him." Setsuna stuttered, she had to admit that even sounded hollow to herself.

"What. the. fuck. so you want to kill me all because I stand in the way of this Crystal Tokyo or that I may kill again, mainly you and your friends, RIGHT!?"

"yeah, Ranma wouldn't kill us, Setsuna, use your fucking head for once. He had every right to kill me in that fight earlier today, I came at him with the intent to kill or at the very least, seriously maim. He didn't take route, instead he saved me from myself; I've been thinking about that fight and it took me a while to realize that I was out of control with my anger and that I going to hurt someone innocent or very close to me. He taught me that very valuable lesson and then he gave me three important gifts that I will always treasure." Haruka stated very proudly and then she added in a quiet purring voice, "Isn't that right, Ranma-sama?"

"ummm … right Haruka. I think I need to sit down for a bit. I don't think that I'd ever affected someone like that before." Ranma went to sit on the couch and contemplate on what Haruka had said. 'I can see her desperately wanting to ask me and she'll be begging when she does, that's for sure. Should I accept her? Is she ready for it? Can she handle all of it? Hmmm, I guess we'll see with a simple little test.'

The tension was getting unbearable and Michiru realized it was time to take break, clear the air, and relax a bit. 'Maybe I get Ranma to give me one of those massages that Haruka got.' she mused. "Why don't I make dinner for us and then we can continue on later."

**-End **

**Next time on chapter 2 … Ranma finishes his conversation with the girls and heads back to the dojo. (Did I mention that Ranma sleeps over with Michiru and Haruka … opps)**

**By all means ask questions and I will do my best to answer back in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter Two

Hey everyone, here is the second chapter; wow, time went by a lot faster than I thought, lol. First and foremost, there is lemony goodness in this chapter. A quick note on a couple of things: this isn't a harem fic nor does Ranma have godlike powers. There will be sexual situations and possibly sex (depending upon how good I am at writing it). Ranma and Michiru are both 19, Haruka is 20, the rest of the scouts are 17 & 18 with Saturn at 14-16 (haven't fully decided yet), Pluto ... who really knows we'll say old but looks late twenties. If the characters appear ooc to you then consider them OOC, I'm putting them in the story after the series and I am treating like they have grown up a bit.

Finally, if you can't handle reading adult material turn back now. It's just better overall to know what you are getting into.

**********MMMMMMM LEMON, LEMON, LEMON MMMMMMM***************

***********Ahead***********

There's your warning, so please take it under advisement. & enjoy.

******************Start***********************

Dinner was quickly put together and served; the atmosphere was thick and no one really wanted to start things just yet. Michiru frowned Setsuna was drinking and knew it was only a matter of time before World War 3 started.

"mmmmm, Michiru that was tasty, thanks for dinner." Ranma softly spoke.

"Yeah, thanks Michiru, good as always." Haruka shot back

"You're welcome Ranma. Your welcome love." Michiru answered back

"The meal was adequate Michiru, although considering that I've had to eat with devil tonight … I'll forgive you just this once, ok maybe a … umm few times after that. HAHAHA" Setsuna drunkenly laughed a little louder than she normally would have as she walked over and sat on the couch.

"Gee thanks Setsuna, it's always fun to deal with you when you're drunk." Michiru stated dripping sarcasm, "What kind of liquor is it this time? It doesn't look like your usual Mercury Fire Wine."

"Actually, its Plutonian Liquid Red made from the gleec plant on Charon and has been stored in absolute darkness for the last 17,000 years in an underground storehouse on Nix. There are only 5 bottles lef… hmmm make that 4 bottles left. I had to break one out because of that fucking dream destroying, god damn chaos nexus." Setsuna drunkenly slurred, pointing in between Haruka and Ranma, who were both sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well aren't you awful chatty tonight, Setsuna" Haruka playfully challenged.

"Shut the fuck up Haruka!" feeling irritated at her attitude, Setsuna stood up and let loose a "mini Dead Scream" at that annoying talkative bitch.

Ranma batted it right back at Setsuna, hitting her in the chest and flipping her over the couch and onto the floor.

"Uuuhhh" Setsuna moaned slowly picking herself up

"What The Fuck! Why I am your fucking punching bag tonight, you fucking bitch." Haruka charged while Michiru rushed and held her back with a strong, fierce hug putting as much love into it as she could, hoping she could cool Haruka down.

Feeling the anger drip away slowly, Michiru grabbed her lover's ass and twisted her left nipple to get Haruka's attention; "Haruka could you please load up the dish washer for me, I promise that I'll make up to you later on tonight." Michiru smiled with a wink as she leaned down and bit Haruka's right nipple.

"Yeah, yeah, ok stop twisting my arm" Haruka shot back playfully. Pausing for a moment to take a breath, she brought up what had been bugging her for the last few hours. "Hey Ranma, how did you stop that first Dead Scream and knock that second Dead Scream right back at Setsuna? Or for that matter how did you affect my senshi outfit and my sword?"

"Well it's kind of interesting because I can manipulate ki and the type of magic that you sailor scouts use is tied directly into your ki; that means I'm able to affect things that are tied to your magic. I realized this fact when you formed your sword and took a swing at me. I could feel your ki flowing through the sword; so I started looking at your ki a lot closer. That's when I came to that conclusion and then I realized that the more magic that you guys use the more ki that is used up; however before you start freaking out, your magic replenishes your ki, a little faster than what you use. So unless you use a massive amount of magic all at once; there's no real risk of running out of ki and dying. However, I don't know it's kind of embarrassing to describe how your magic replenishes your ki. It … ummm flows like a … ummm river … out of your … well down below." Beet red and trying not to look up, Ranma had to get his embarrassment under control before he could finish his explanation.

Struggling very hard not to laugh, Michiru tried to help him out "Did you mean vagina, Ranma?" The beet red that was Ranma turned to a glowing red hot flame.

"HAHAHA! No Michiru, the word that he is looking for is pussy, can you say pussy, Ranma? Here's an example, after I eat Michiru out, she has a dripping wet pussy. HAHAHAHA" Haruka toyed "Here Ranma, do you want to see what one looks like?" she started pulling down the front of her pants until a small patch of hair was visible. Ranma stood there wide-eyed, mouth gaping open with a slight drool, he was well on his way to a nuclear meltdown. Haruka was tempted to see what a supernova looked like by sticking his fingers down her pants and getting them sticky wet. 'Hmmm, I wonder who would reach supernova first? Ranma or Michiru?' All thoughts on that particular train of thought were brought to a sudden halt as Michiru smacked her upside her head.

"Really Haruka, we're not going to have another incident with Ranma like what did you to Usagi. I swear that after that stunt you pulled, every so often, she'll get a certain look in her eye and blushes so fiercely whenever she looks at you." Shaking her head, Michiru wondered how long it would take Ranma to get back to normal, 'Hmmm days, months, years? Damn it Haruka! I'm supposed to be making all of these little embarrassing moments with Ranma.' Sighing Michiru motioned "Ok Haruka splash him with some water, let's get him back to normal"

**Splash**

*cough, cough* "What the Fuck happened? Did I go neko? … I don't remem … Oh … umm that's what happened. Yeah." Trying to push that image out of his head; Ranma wanted to bash his stupid image-producing brains out. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit, do not EVER let her and Nabiki in the same room together. Akane almost broke my arm last time Nabiki wanted to have some fun at my expense; she was bending over, pretending to get the remote for the tv, she was in her nightie with no panties on, sticking her smooth silky ass right in my face … DAMMIT!'

Pointing at Ranma, Haruka whispered, "Holy shit Michiru, look at how hard her nipples are! I bet if we tied her down and took turns, we could get her to squirt in no time. I know that you're thinking about it Michiru, don't even try to deny it." as she reached up and teasingly twisted Michiru's hardened nipples.

Swatting Haruka's hands away, Michiru blushingly whispered, "Shut the Fuck up, for the love of God, shut the fuck up Haruka." Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of Haruka's suggestion from her mind, no matter how good it sounded. She needed to focus back on the matter at hand. "I'm sorry Ranma for that really embarrassing … no wait, ok I'm not really sorry for that enlightening sidetrack adventure we just took, but I needed to get us back on track to learn more about our sailor outfits."

"Ummm … yeah, that's a … umm really good idea. Let's see … I was discussing how your magic replenishes your life force through your … Pussy, right Haruka?" Ranma said sharply, giving both girls pointed looks, daring them to start something new. Both girls had looked down embarrassed and signaled that they were ready to listen to him, again. Shaking his head and sighing, he continued, "So yeah, magic refills your ki, hmmm … now that I'm thinking about it, whenever you girls transform I'm guessing that you're hit with a flood of ki and I bet that feels pretty damn good, almost like you're invincible, right?" Seeing both girls nod, Ranma continued frowning slightly, "I'm willing to bet that your outfits were designed like that on purpose, so that none of you would be afraid to die against a more powerful enemy or a whole bunch of enemies all at once. All of you girls have the same ki flow, except the blonde that defeated that last demon, that healer, and this sneaky bitch quietly sitting on the couch. The blonde's ki flow looks like its gushing out from all over her body almost like a firework bursting in the night sky. Now take lil miss Pluto here, her ki is frozen in place; most ki is constantly flowing all around your body, but not hers, I would guess that her magic is what is keeping her alive and held together. Now that healer of yours, Saturn, has a different type of situation going on, I originally thought that with the way her ki is set so much lower than the rest of you sailor scouts, that she must possess a massive magical power, that needed to be safeguarded against falling into the wrong hands. Although, looking back at that battle earlier today, it looks like she has a broken magical seal because she only receives a trickle of ki compared to the rest of you girls; she's been sick quite a bit, hasn't she?" Both Michiru and Haruka look at each other and nodded, not liking where his explanation was going; while Setsuna just looked bored, like she knew what he was going to say next. Realizing where this explanation was going, Ranma frowned at the bad news he was about give, "Saturn's body can't maintain the level of ki necessary to keep her healthy. If nothing is done to fix her problem soon, that broken magic will kill her, at least that's what it looks like to me."

"What!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Oh my God! She can't die again, not again" Shaking her head in disbelief, Michiru looked up at Ranma with possible hope in her eyes, "Can you do anything for her, Ranma? Please help her if you can, I'll do anything for Hotaru, right Haruka?"

Trembling at the thought of losing Hotaru, "Yeah Ranma, I'll do whatever it takes as well, she means the world to both of us" Haruka fought to keep her tears from falling, wiping her eyes as stealthily as she could.

Ranma could feel their desperation and wanted to offer them as much hope as he could; but he fully wasn't sure of his new technique, especially when it came down to someone else life on the line. He had seen one of the masters perform the technique on that dying boy who had been mauled by a mountain lion. He knew that he could recreate the technique, but this was a magic type of problem and magic always seemed to cause him all sorts of headaches. "I'll have to examine her more thoroughly, but I think that I can help her as long as one of you guys can lend me some of your magic at that time," He offered.

Jumping up from the couch, Setsuna yelled "Don't you fucking touch her! I can't have you adjusting her, Saturn isn't meant to be around for crystal Tokyo." She threw a stasis field around the kitchen and the living room, slowing everyone down like they were frozen in ice; then she rushed forward with her staff held high, smashing it into Ranma sending him crashing into the sink, busting the faucet, and spraying water all over the place.

"…" Michiru just stared speechlessly at Setsuna, turning her head where Pluto had teleported to, "tell me that you're fucking joking Setsuna, Please God Dammit! tell me that you're fucking joking" she pleaded not fully believing what she just heard.

"What the FUCK! You cunt, I'm not going to let you fucking hurt Hotaru anymore than what you already have" Haruka exclaimed as she ran and dove at Setsuna tackling her to the floor. Haruka started beating Setsuna with everything she had to give.

Setsuna elbowed Haruka in the throat and kicked her off, "This is what the queen had setup, when she started the Sailor Saturn project, just like she did with yours, you stupid bitch" Setsuna replied cold-heartedly as she kicked Haruka in the stomach "She isn't meant to wake up from the great freeze when it happens; a new Saturn will be reborn and awakened when we need her."

Slowly picking herself up off of the floor, "So … so the Queen set me up to die as well? …" Haruka asked, not quite sure what she believed anymore, frantically looking over herself to see if she could find anything wrong with her body.

"No you idiot, not in the same sense, otherwise bright boy over there would have mentioned it, the Queen had set the Uranus project for hotheads that blindly follow orders, so that you rush into battles fully attacking regardless of how overwhelming the enemy is. Hence why you were picked, your personality is the issue not that you would see anything wrong with it and just so that we all are on the same page, Saturn's situation will not be changed per the Queen's orders." Setsuna said smugly.

Picking himself up off of the floor, after the hot water had changed him back, Ranma turned and regarded Setsuna before speaking, "I don't really see how you're going to stop me. If I can make her better, I will" Staring Setsuna down, Ranma just daring her to take it further.

"ARRGGH" Throwing out another stasis field, Setsuna dashed towards Ranma 'going to knock his ass right out the window.' she swung her staff aiming for his head. *...* 'wait where was the klang'

With her staff firmly grasped in his hand and a soft blue glow covering his entire body, Ranma sadly looked at Setsuna, "Did you really expect that little trick to work twice? You should have tried to go for the kill that first time; although it wouldn't have worked any more than a bullet would have." Spinning around and kicking Setsuna in her chest, he sent her flying into the couch, flipping over it, and slamming into the wall.

Picking herself up off of the floor, Setsuna just glared at Ranma, trying to figure out a way to remove him from the picture 'Fucking Bastard, I'm sooo tempted to use Omega Protocol on him, cause nothing less would work on him … I think, but I can't use that except for as an absolute last resort … Dammit! … Come on now, cool down. There are other ways to deal with this fucking chaos nexus, not here, not now.' She began taking slow cleansing breaths to get her anger under control, so she could focus on the spell. Next thing anyone saw was an empty space where Setsuna stood, as she teleported to the time gates.

Eyeing Setsuna's exit cautiously, Ranma continued his explanation, "Anyway, Haruka how I was able to change your senshi outfit is because your outfits appear to be in a training mode."

"What!" "No way!"

"The latest overseas adventure that I recently took is where I came across all this ki related stuff, it all started about four months back, I came across this small mountain village on my way back from doing this Italian job that I was 'asked' to help out with (some old friend of pops, go figure). Anyway, these guys had stolen this cursed gold and decided to melt it at the Chinese border, so they could sneak it across undetected. When they started melting the gold, an evil spirit that was trapped inside got released, that's when Pops was called (apparently he and his friend used to come across all kinds of super natural shit when pops was waaay younger). After a quick one way ticket there via a plane and a parachute, I had to face off against this evil spirit; he called himself Kilz Yura Hardon and had inhabited the melted gold taking the form of a small dragon. The demon had already killed four people and destroyed half of the camp by the time that I had arrived there. After trading some blows with Kilz Yura Hardon and dodging his golden spray…"

Giggling at what Ranma had said, "Oh God, Michiru" Haruka whispered.

"Stop it Haruka, control hehheh yourself" Michiru commented back trying to stop herself from laughing loudly.

"What!" Ranma was trying to piece together what was so damn funny; Hiroshi and Diasake were always laughing like that when he was telling them about one of his latest adventures. "All I said was that Kilz Yura Hardon was trying to cover me in his liquid gold, talk about a hot mess." He sighed.

"BWHAHA! You know Ranma, if I hadn't known about your life already; I would have thought that you were just some typical guy pervert trying to get into some girl's panties." Michiru explained to him while Haruka rolled on the floor laughing and trying to catch her breath.

Looking at them annoyed, Ranma just shook his head and then continued on, "Anyway, after I beat Kilz Yura Hardon and got him sealed back in the gold; I informed them that they needed to get that gold purified as soon as possible. Meanwhile, I was headed back home with my payment of three cursed gold bars. Walking through the Southern Chinese mountain ranges, I came across this huge ancient monastery that was built in the side of this mountain. The monks that lived there could sense the evil spirit trapped inside and offered to cleanse the gold for a small fee. I figured why not, it would be better than swimming across the sea with an angry spirit trying to drown me. They said it would only take a week, so they set me up at this old tiny inn, which I was surprised to see considering how small the village was. It reminded me of those American western saloons that I've seen on tv, I think it was called the Salty Bitch. The next morning I started exploring the village, when I noticed a lot of people heading for this hole in the ground and all I could think was that I must have stumbled across some kind of crazy cult. I really didn't want to face another one of those 'end of the world' cults after that last one, two months before (stupid fluffy bunny of Caerbannog). When people came out of that hole chatting with each other, instead of having that crazed look of 'I must find a new sacrifice', it kind of tips you off, so I decided to investigate, I mean, when someone excitedly mentions a new technique that they just learned, how could I not be curious. Well it turned out to be a massive underground dojo, when I talked to the sensei I learned that the dojo specialized in using ki, I was salivating and begging to be taught, I think it was the best fallen tiger that I've produced yet. Anyway, I was accepted and to cover costs, I offered to help out with some classes at the dojo and found some of the odd jobs around the village. The beginners' class is where I was first introduced to their training gi, it's used to draw out and strengthen a person's natural ki ability. The training gis are adjustable just like your sailor outfits, this helps students learn to deal with ki in a more accelerated manner. I'd learned how to manipulate ki a lot better this way, I was able to enact a change just by thinking about it and adding some ki to where I wanted to make changes. On the other side of the fence, I learned how to safe guard myself against others from overpowering me with their ki attacks and traps. This is how I was able to do what I wanted with your outfits."

"Michiiii, I'm getting tiiirrred, we need to get to bed if we're going to have any 'pillow talk' tonight; I really want you to spank me and then make me feel gooood like Ranma did, pleeeaassee." Haruka had gotten down on the floor and stared up at her lover with those dark blue eyes, pleading to hurry up as she started sliding her fingers softly up those slender legs to Michiru's moist pussy. 'I really need some of her sugar tonight; although, dripping wet Ranma-chan from earlier mmmm mmmmm, I bet she has some sweet sugar as well, heheheh.'

Sighing at Haruka antics, Michiru realized that it been a long day and those fingers were really stirring things up, "Ok I think it's well past bed time, I meant what I said Ranma, I want to us to reconnect as friends and I want to see if I can help you out with your fiancée mess. So PLEASE stay the night and we'll head back to your place in the morning, together." Hoping that Ranma would stay the night, her thoughts turned to her very frustrating lover, 'Dammit Haruka, why did you have to get me this horny before we got upstairs, now I'm going to have you and Ranma on my mind, all night. Hmmm … considering how (secretly) you've been checking out Ranma's dripping wet … (breathe) … female form, you must be extremely horny by now, I wonder which one of us will say his name first … uh oh … Oh God HARUKA!' Throwing her head back, Michiru let out, "MMMMMMMM, oooooo … aaaa … HARUKA! Get up to bed, NOW!"

Sweating and swallowing hard, Ranma couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried to turn his head. "Maybe I … ummm should just go … and ummm … wow its getting hot in here."

Looking over at Ranma from her position on the floor, Haruka offering a coy smile, "Come on Ranma, Michi-chan said you could stay; we'll even put on a very good show for you before bed." Haruka started fingering her Michi-chan faster and harder.

"AAaaaH! HARUKA! b…b…bed NOW!" shaking Michiru tried to focus but that wasn't happening with haRUKA's fingers inside of her.

Smirking at the situation that she started, Haruka decided to push a little bit further, "Oh cum on now Michiru, I KNOW that you really want to put on a show for Ranma, among other things." Getting up and moving over to Ranma, "Look Michiru, Ranma is excited, look how hard he is." Pointing to the tent in Ranma's pants, Haruka reached down and grasped his very big meaty package. She teasingly added, "See Michi, see" 'wow, they get this big?'

Michiru just stared, her mouth wide open, the heat was almost unbearable. 'These damn hot, itchy clothes; why do I want to take them off again? Feels like the reason … ummm is on the tip of … my tongue. Shouldn't I be doing something … with my ummm tongue. Licking, yeah … I should be licking' Closing her eyes, Michiru took a moment and collected herself, she knew what she had to do versus what she really, really wanted to do. 'Dammit Haruka, you're gonna pay for this tonight' cracking her neck 'mmmmmm oh yes you're definitely going to pay.' Blowing out her breath, Michiru got a very stern look on her face "Haruka! let go of him and get your ass up to bed right now or you're going to sleep on the couch tonight and do without!"

Excited at the effect that was she having on Michiru, Haruka's brain just caught up to what was just said and realized that this was a very real threat, but she was so very, very, very horny; she knew there was no option B, looking down at her current situation once more, Haruka just realized how deep she was in, 'Damn! When did I start fingering myself.' Her eyes followed her right arm down where she was attached to Ranma, 'H… H… Holy, Holy fuck! I… I… I've been jacking him off; ookkaay time to go.' Haruka seemed to teleport up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Eeeep"

Ranma just seemed to be frozen, staring off into space. Michiru getting up off of the couch, she waved her hand in front of Ranma's face. 'Hmmm, nothing' putting a hand on his chest, she could feel her heart racing. 'What should I do to snap him out of this? Kiss him or touch him … down there, or how about both.' Blushing heavily at that thought, Michiru began looking up at his face, while her hand started moving downwards. As her hand reached down and touched Ranma right on his … her heart was jackhammering in her chest.

"Hey Michiru, you ok? You kind of spaced out there for a moment." Ranma asked concerned, as he wiped some drool off from the side of her mouth.

"Oh! I… I… I'm gooood, you're fine … I… I mean are you fine?" Michiru was blushing like a supernova; she began wondering who came first: her or a tomato. "Listen Ranma, I really want to finish up what we started tonit … well, let's continue this … ummm yeah; uh look, please, please, pretty please just stay here tonight and we'll talk in the morning. PLEASeeee."

"Yeah sure Michiru, I'll … stay tonight, j… j… just go and take care of yourselves. I'll sleep on the couch, ok?" Ranma answered trying hard to look anywhere else but at Michiru and failing that horribly.

"Thanks Ranma, I will see you in the morning" Michiru leaned in and kissed Ranma on the lips and then headed upstairs to her bedroom, before she even realized that had kissed him.

"Wow today has definitely been an adventure, hmmm … and a good one at that." Ranma smiled as he laid down on the couch, touching his lips.

Walking into her bedroom, Michiru stopped and stared at sight before her. Haruka had taken her clothes off and covered various parts of her body with that cotton candy body batter that I find so sweet and tasty. She finished off her looks by wearing my ultra-cute and furry neko ears; along with our newly-purchased, very sexy cat-o-nine tails. 'Apparently, Haruka decided that she needed to play dirty and make herself so irresistible that I would forget or maybe even overlook what she did tonight. Hmmm, I can't believe that she is wearing that cat-o-nine tails; she was so scared of putting that butt plug in, I never thought that she would wear it on her own. Damn she looks sexy as hell, not to mention incredibility fucking tasty, damn I can't stop drooling. Oh Haruka, you just have no idea what you've started, heheheheh.' Grinning back at Haruka, Michiru walked toward stripping off her clothes with each step.

Gulping, Haruka knew somewhere in the back of her head, that she hadn't done enough. "M… Michiru? D… D… Do you l… like what you see?" The pleasure that was radiating from the cat-o-nine tails was certainly surprising to her, but the pleasure was hitting her in waves, making everything fuzzy. 'Was that a button that I pushed on the cat-o-nine tails? And what's this E-stim label that was on the package?'

Settling in on the couch, Ranma sighed and thought back to everything that happened to today. 'Well today has had its share of twists and turns. I'd like to believe that I've earned some peace and quiet from all the crazy shit that happens on a daily basis, but I know that's not gonna happen. Sigh. Hopefully tomorrow will be as exciting as today has been.' Getting ready to close his eyes, he started hearing noises coming from upstairs.

"OOOooooo, AAaaahhhh, that feels soooo good Michi. I… I'm a… almost t… t… there, just a l… l… l… liiitttle BIt… t… no Michi, don't stop, PLEEEASE, don't stop, I wanna CUM sooo bad, Michi. I NEED to CUM, let me cum pleeeeaasseee." Haruka cried as she started moving her hands to take care of herself.

**Smack**

"Did I give you permission to cum?" Michiru chastised after she smacked Haruka's hands away. "I'll let you cum when I'm good and ready. Did you really think that I'd let you get away with that little stunt that you were pulling downstairs? He has enough issues in the love department without you throwing gasoline on that bonfire."

"Come on Michi, let's get back to our fun … Mmmmm, oh yes, Yes, right there, … faster, fas… faster, ooooOOOO. NO! Nononono, m… m… mmooorre. Dammit Michiru! I want to cum NOW!" Haruka screamed as she snaked her hands downward yet again.

**Smack**

"You'll cum when I let you and not before," Michiru demanded

"m… maybe I'll just go down and have Ranma make me cum, I'm sure she'll let me," Haruka whined as she shivered as the thought caught up to her. 'Will she buy it and let me cum?'

"Oh really now, will he? HAHAHA" Michiru sneered.

"Yes, she will! Especially since, she's the only one who's made me cum already today." Haruka shouted defiantly as she looked up at Michiru with fire in her eyes. "And she'll do it again!"

"…" Speechlessly Michiru just stared with her mouth slightly open. "Well … I guess that's true Haruka," looking down for a moment, she regarded Haruka and decided it was time to show her whose boss. She grabbed Haruka by her hair, pulling her towards the door, leaning down to her lover's ear, and sternly instructed her "Get down there! Crawl up to him! Beg him to make you cum! Then you are to lay on the couch! Spread your legs! And take his…"

"STOP! Stop! Stop" Shocked and stunned of how she was being treated, Haruka broke down and started crying, "I… I'm sorry Michiru, p… please s… stop, I'll be good."

Michiru stopped and realized that she went too far with Ruka. She gathered Haruka up in her arms and pulled her love over to the bed; she wrapped the sobbing girl in a giant hug, stroking her back, "Shhh, Shhh, its ok my little Ruka, I'm sorry. I guess we really need to talk about our kinks and figure out what our limits are; however, we'll have to tackle that some other night."

"I was only playing around Michi, you know I didn't really mean to do anything, right Michi?" Haruka sqeaked out returning the hug just as fiercely.

"I know, my little Ruka, I know" nuzzling Haruka's neck, Michiru knew that hard and rough fun that she was looking forward to, had just taken a backseat. It was time to give her love a nice and soft send off to dreamland. "I'll make sure that you have a proper smile on before your dreams come tonight." She whispered as her hands began exploring Haruka's body.

"OOOOOOOOO … Oh yes … OOOhhh yeeeess, almost a… almooosst, yeah right there, right there, I'm gonna, I'm gonna … MICHIIIIiiii!" Haruka just collapsed as her energy drained away from a very very overdue orgasm. 'Michi, I love you… zzzzz'

Leaning over and kissing Haruka on her cheek, Michiru just sighed, 'Well can't say that I didn't see this coming; hopefully, she'll wake me up properly in the morning **giggle** I love her morning wakeups. Goodnight my love.' Snuggling up close, Michiru closed her eyes and went to sleep.

'It's finally quiet, geez those two are loud. Maybe I can finally get some sleep; no wonder that Setsuna is such a bitch, especially if those two are always this loud.' Ranma turned over and went to sleep, dreaming of new techniques as far as one possibility see; however, dreams rarely stay in the same arena that they start in. Two little girls ran up and asked little Ranma if he wanted to play, all the while the background slowly changed into something sleek, something wet, and something adult. 'MMmmmm Michi, mmmmm Ruka …'

*********************END**********************

Well that brings this chapter to a close, Thanks for reading this second installment. I am still pushing forward, throwing in subplots as we go; the main enemy or plot hasn't been revealed yet, probably not until at least chapter 5. Keep in mind, Haruka is a flirt and will do the outrageous just to tease and push Michiru's buttons.

I'm sure that there are mistakes throughout this chapter, anyone that wants to help private message me.

Please review and comment; If you have questions then message me, I'll try to respond back in a timely manner.


End file.
